As printing devices for use in facsimiles, video printers, and so forth, various types of thermal heads have been proposed to date. For example, there is known a thermal head including: a substrate; a heat generating portion disposed on the substrate; an electrode which is disposed on the substrate and is electrically connected to the heat generating portion; a driving IC which is disposed on the substrate and controls actuation of the heat generating portion; a first cover member which covers the driving IC; a connection member which is disposed on the substrate and has a connecting section for providing electrical connection between the electrode and the exterior thereof; and a second cover member which covers the connection member (refer to Patent Literature 1, for example).
There is also known a thermal head including an external substrate which is disposed next to a substrate, has a wiring conductor connected to an electrode, and a driving IC and a connection member which are disposed on the external substrate (refer to Patent Literature 2, for example).